Complicated Love
by Misha
Summary: She loved him, but deep inside she knew that his heart still belonged to someone else.


Complicated Love   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own either the song "The Fool" or the characters of Days of Our Lives. They both belong to people with a lot more money than me and I'm not making money off this story, so please don't sue me. 

_Author's Notes- This is a Phelle/Shloe song fic. It's set to the song "The Fool", though I don't know who sings it. But I thought it would make the perfect song fic and I hope you like it. That's all._

_You don't know me but I know who you are   
If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink   
I've got something to say_

Belle saw her soon as she entered the restaurant. Who else could the woman be, but Chloe Lane? 

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the stunning dark haired woman. "Excuse me, Chloe Lane?" 

Chloe looked up at her with dazzling blue eyes. "That's me. Can I help you?" 

"My name's Belle Black, can we talk?" Belle asked. "I'll buy you a drink." 

Chloe looked confused, but smiled. "Of course." 

Belle sat down across from her. She needed to say this. 

_It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep   
I heard him call out your name   
This ain't the first time, he's done it before_

"I'm dating Phillip Kiriakis." Belle said suddenly. 

Chloe stared at her in surprise, then her expression cooled severely. "I see. What does that have to do with me?" 

"He's still in love with you." Belle stated flatly. 

Chloe's beautiful eyes widened. "What? You must be mistaken, Phillip and I broke up years ago." 

"I know." Belle said. "But, last night, when he was sleeping, he whispered your name. it's not the first time, either." 

"I'm sorry." Chloe said quietly. "But what can I do?" 

"Anything." Belle said desperately. "Just tell me a way to help him get over you." 

_I'm the fool in love with the fool   
Who's till in love with you   
And it's hard to face the truth_

"I'm in love with him." Belle said softly. "I want a life with him. But, but I can't have that as long as he clings onto the past." 

"I don't know how I can help." Chloe said quietly. 

"Do you love him?" Belle asked. 

"No." Chloe stated. "I don't know that I ever did. More than that, I'm getting married soon." 

Belle took in the information and for the first time she saw the diamond ring on Chloe's left hand. She wondered suddenly if Phillip knew and whether or not that would change how he felt. 

_I know love is a fragile thing   
And I'm trying hard to make it last   
But it ain't easy holding on to my dream   
When he's holding on to the past_

"When?" Belle asked curiously. 

"Next month." Chloe told her. 

"I don't know if Phillip knows." She continued, almost as if she read Belle's mind. "But if he does, he's probably hurt. The man I'm marrying, he was Phillip's best friend all their lives. That's what broke up our relationship. I fell in love with Shawn." 

Belle was stunned speechless, she had never known the cause of the break-up before. Chloe had left Phillip for his best friend, how horrible! 

_Just one more thing before I go   
I'm not here to put you down   
You don't love him and that's a fact   
Girl I've seen you around_

"How could you do that to him?" Belle whispered. 

Chloe sighed. "I didn't mean to. It wasn't planned. It just happened. I don't know how to make Phillip get over me, but I'd be willing to help if you could come with a way. I want Phillip to be as happy as I am." 

Belle stared at the woman she had wanted to hate. Chloe actually seemed like a nice person, one whose crime was falling in love. 

"I want that too." Belle said quietly. 

_But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand   
And it's breaking mine in two   
Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool   
Who's still in love with you_

Just then, a handsome dark haired man entered the restaurant and headed over to Chloe. 

Chloe's face lit up at the sight of him. 

"Shawn!" She said delightedly as he reached their table. "Shawn, this is Belle." 

"Nice to meet you." He said politely, watching her curiously. 

Belle smiled and stood up. "The pleasure's mine. Well, I have to be going, enjoy your dinner." 

"Thanks." Chloe told her. "Belle, I meant what I said." 

"Thank you." Belle said as she walked away. 

As she reached the door of the restaurant, she turned back and looked at the couple embracing. They looked very much in love. 

Belle only wished that Phillip could see, maybe then he'd let Chloe go. Belle didn't know. 

All she knew was that she was desperately in love with a man who was in love with someone else and that it was killing her inside. 

She didn't know love could be this complicated, but obviously it was. She just wished she knew a solution, because otherwise she thought that she might die, it hurt so much. 

The End


End file.
